


The Cradle

by SpideySense777



Category: Alternate - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideySense777/pseuds/SpideySense777
Summary: 21-year-old Thomas Wayne just finished college and has returned home to live with his parents Pepper and Bruce Wayne, along with their butler, Alfred Pennyworth. It’s just another day until one night, a mysterious new hero shows up in Gotham and busts the baddies before Batman has the chance, driving the Bats curious. He begins an investigation into who this new masked hero is, but things become even more suspicious when Tommy begins acting strangely, leading to a series of events that have both Bruce and Pepper questioning whether their own son is the new masked vigilante, or if a more dangerous  game is at play.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Bruce Wayne





	The Cradle

It was another cold dark night in Gotham. Benny clutched his 9mm tighter, peering over the rooftop at a suspicious howl of wind to his left. There was no sign of the Bat yet, but he knew better. He’d shared beers with guys from other crews. They all said that was how it started; silence, followed by a whistle in the wind. Next thing you knew you were doling out the night’s pay in the ER with your jaw wired shut and a few broken bones to match. He didn’t intend to go out like that. He had a wife at home; mouths to feed. Crime was the only good paying job in Gotham, and he wasn’t about to let the Bat mess it up. 

Besides, the operation was as simple as they came. Wait for the shipment to arrive from Bludhaven, unload the goods, report to the boss, then scram before the operation ever hit the Bat’s radar. What could go wrong?

***************************

“Bruce?” Pepper crossed the catwalk of the Batcave, hoping to get a moment alone with her husband before he went out for the night.

“Yeah, baby?” Bruce said, distractedly. He didn’t bother to turn around, a bit too engrossed in his evening’s itinerary. He could hear the ting of stilettos growing closer on the crossway, however, and knew it would have to wait.

“Who are you going after tonight?” Pepper asked, dropping her tired body into his lap, knowing it would break his concentration and give her his full attention. She curled her arm around his neck and played with the hair at the nape.

Bruce disregarded his work and smiled at the gorgeous woman in his lap. It was obvious she was in post CEO afterglow. He pressed a kiss to her ear as she leaned into him for comfort, probably after a long day of dealing with stuffy businessmen. Her blonde hair tickled his nose and he breathed her in gratefully. Bruce knew she may be tired but she thrived in the corporate world.

“Penguin’s crew has got a new gun running operation going. I figured I’d squash it before his hat gets any fatter,” he said, nuzzling her ear and leaning into the soft touch of her fingers caressing his cheek. 

“Mmm, how thoughtful of you,” Pepper smiled, sliding her hand up the side of his neck and further into his hair. “Just be careful, will you?” She murmured, pressing small kisses to his plump lips. 

“I’m always careful,” Bruce assured her, tilting his head for better access between kisses. He curled his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Oh, is that why you came home with two bruised ribs the other night?” Pepper huffed. “I don’t know why I even bother.” She moved her lips to his ear, peppering it with more feather-light kisses. 

“Because you love me.” Bruce reminded her, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against hers as she continued. 

“I do, very much.” Pepper agreed and curled her fingers further into the thick hair on the back of his head.

“Which is why I want you to come home to me.” She leaned, her face hovering next to his. 

“I have for 15 years now” Bruce said, staring into the depths of her ocean eyes.

Pepper pressed her lips to his once more, tongue grazing his lower one. He opened his mouth invitingly, and they shared a heated kiss that left them both heaving for air. They only stopped when Alfred returned with a loud clear of the throat.  
Bruce grinned at her with swollen lips as they pulled back, trying to catch his breath. “How could I not come back after something like that?” 

Pepper giggled, retreating from his lap. Alfred remained as stoic as ever off to the side until the pair separated. He was just glad it was one of the lesser compromising positions he found them in. He stepped forward with a new device Lucius had delivered earlier in the day.

“A dispenser for a remote explosive gel. Perfect for making an entrance.” 

Alfred handed Bruce the small gun and the billionaire attached it to his utility belt. 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said, slipping on his bat helmet. It locked into place, sealing him as the Batman. 

Pepper returned with a nervousness that knowing her husband was Batman for the last 15 years still hadn’t killed. 

She grabbed him by the cape and pulled him to her, staring deeply into his brown eyes. “Try to be home early.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his bottom lip slowly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bruce grinned at her. 

They shared a loving look, then Pepper reluctantly stepped back next to Alfred. Bruce hopped down below the catwalk and disappeared into the cavern of the Batcave. Moments later the roar of the batmobile shook the walls, followed by the squeal of tires.

Pepper sighed and then looked to her butler and friend. 

“Any idea where my son is?”

“Still asleep, Mrs. Wayne.”

“Still?!”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m afraid master Thomas has become more of a night owl like his father. I served him breakfast and he went straight to bed.”

“Well, what is he doing all night, Alfred?”

“I believe he was playing video games.”

Pepper shook her head.

"Wake him up for dinner then, will you? Or breakfast it seems. I’m going to change.” 

“Very good, madame,” Alfred smirked.


End file.
